<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lord of the abattoir by thekeytoeverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161303">lord of the abattoir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeytoeverything/pseuds/thekeytoeverything'>thekeytoeverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, caroline and lizzie.... fishy stuffy, connected???, dreams and memories.... dreams and memories, pay attention to details, so much to unravel, spin off of my one shot so read that first, the friend group is called the whitmore seven, yeah angsty!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeytoeverything/pseuds/thekeytoeverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the town of Mystic Falls, where everyone is supernatural, lives Josie Saltzman. She can’t complain about her life one bit, she loves her mom, her sister, and she also has her great friends from Whitmore College.</p><p>The problem? She’s had these dreams about a life that’s not hers since she was little. And in every single dream, albeit in different scenarios, she sees the same woman. Quite often.</p><p>The OTHER problem? Are they dreams? Or are they memories of a past life... Same life? And why is it that she always expects the same answer from her family and coven regarding the whole thing?</p><p>What will Josie do to find out the truth of it all? What will Josie do when she comes to contact with the woman? And once she finds out the truth, what will she do to get everything back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lord of the abattoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey y'all this is a new story that i've been working on for a few weeks and i really hope you like the concept of it and how it flows. let me know what you think! thank you so much to malia for helping me translate the words from english to french!! means a whole lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Chapter 1: Memories Lost</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> New Orleans, Louisiana - French Quarter - 1916 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>     Josie is walking down a street, hand in hand with a woman she doesn’t recognize. She feels as though her heart is swelling with joy and all around her, she can hear everything clearly, smell everything vibrantly.</p><p> </p><p>     She can tell that she’s smiling and so, too, is the woman next to her. The woman has auburn hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that she’s ever seen. Who is she? She needs to know.</p><p> </p><p>     The dream goes forward in time, as she holds a music box in her hand and hands it to said auburn-haired woman. She begins by playing the music box, which contained musical pieces. These pieces feel so warm, so familiar to her. It fills her bones and body with such comfort. The woman in front of her grabs it in her hands and holds it gracefully, as if she was scared that it would break in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>     A “thank you” escapes her lips, followed by a slow dance of sorts. A dance that made their hearts and laughs sing in tune.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Mystic Falls, Virginia - 2030 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>     Josie wakes up, quickly getting out of bed and rushing down the stairs. As she goes down the stairs, she hears her sister and mother talking out loud and smells all the breakfast foods. She always finds it rather comical that her mother learned how to cook for the both of them, because she doesn’t eat.</p><p> </p><p>     Once downstairs, Caroline looks at Josie and gives her a soft smile. Lizzie turns around and motions for her to sit down. Her usual seat, right next to her sister. </p><p> </p><p>     Josie thinks about telling her sister and mom about the dream, and when she thinks it’s okay to tell them, she braces for impact, because it’s always the same answer.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I had another dream.” She looks at her mom right in the eyes when she says this.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Caroline looks at her, her face devoid of all emotion. “What about this time, sweetie?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It was about that woman again.” She relays everything that happened in the dream to her, everything that she felt. She looked down to avoid the gaze of scrutiny, but that’s how she doesn’t notice that Caroline and Lizzie exchange looks.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     When she’s done telling them, she looks back up. Caroline and Lizzie are looking at her, the siphoner next to her trying to hold back.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It’s just a dream, Josie. None of it was real.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Of course, of course. “Yeah, you always say the same thing, mom. But why doesn’t it ever feel that way?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sometimes our dreams are so realistic that they feel that real.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, but this is something entirely different, and you know it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Before Caroline responds, which would have been difficult to combat that because she didn’t know how else to calm down Josie, the brunette leaves the breakfast table and goes up to her room again.</p><p> </p><p>     She gets ready. She picks out a simple t-shirt with black skinny jeans and boots, with a cardigan to top it all off. Grabbing her backpack, the siphoner heads down the stairs again, out the door, not even hearing a single word her mom and sister had to say. With the car’s engine roaring to life, she backs out of the driveway and heads into town.</p><p> </p><p>     She has an important meeting to get to.</p>
<hr/><p>     Once in town, she finds a free public parking spot and heads out, walking towards the witch shop.</p><p> </p><p>     The shop was owned by her aunt, Bonnie Bennett, but because she was never in town, the next head of the Mystic Falls coven, Celeste Dubois, often managed it.</p><p> </p><p>     Walking into the store, she notices that a group of tourists was paying for overpriced Wiccan products and waits for Celeste to finish ringing them up. Once she does, she heads over to the cashier stand.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I need to talk to you and the rest of the coven. It’s important.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Celeste sighs. “Another dream?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Fine, but you already know the answer.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“How can I not?” She retorts quickly. “It’s always the same answer, you never tell me anything good, you never tell me if there’s a chance I might not be dreaming.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Celeste avoids answering her and avoids eye contact. She led her to the back of the store, where the rest of the coven was there, working on tarot card readings.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m sorry everyone, but your time will have to be cut a little shorter today.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Groans came and went throughout the space. After everyone left, Josie gives an icy stare towards Celeste’s way and tells the coven about her dream. And what her mom said.</p><p> </p><p>     One woman rolls her eyes. “Josie, you come with a new dream almost every single day. I can assure you, your mother is right, sometimes dreams are just so realistic that they feel real. This means nothing. This is just a random person you fixated on when passing by them on the sidewalk.”</p><p> </p><p>     That made Josie furious. “Yeah, sure, sure she is. Whatever, talking to all of you was useless. Thanks for always bringing me down.”</p><p> </p><p>     And with that, Josie leaves the store and goes back to her car, driving all the way to Whitmore without a second thought.</p><p> </p><p>     Back at the store, Celeste tells the witches to bring back in their clients and keep working on their tarot readings. She goes to the front of the store, where she takes out her cellphone and makes a call. The person on the other side of the call picks up.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Re-completion has started. She’s remembering too much.”</p>
<hr/><p>     She texts her friend group that she’s on campus.</p><p>
  
</p><p>     She laughs at Jade’s response. She knows it’s all lighthearted and fun games. She puts her phone away and heads to the library.</p><p> </p><p>     Once there, she’s greeted with warm smiles from the entire group. She can’t help but smile right back, even though that’s the last thing she wants to do. But, being the good friends that they are, they see right through her.</p><p> </p><p>     Upon sitting down, everyone is looking at her rather concerned, Jade and Penelope each grab a hand. “What’s wrong?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, you know, just the usual, Pen. I have a dream, I tell the coven and my mom and sister and they’re just telling me it’s all just a realistic dream.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Jade grabs onto her hand tighter. “I’m really sorry, Josie. How about this? Why don’t we all go back to Mystic Falls and look at the SBS library? They always had information on everything supernatural whenever we needed it, I’m sure this is just another supernatural problem.”</p><p> </p><p>     The guys all turn to look at Josie and give her a double thumbs up. Jed interjects then. “Yeah, I’m sure that we can find something on dreams there.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Alright, but can we wait a bit? I did just drive all the way over here…”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Landon and Kaleb laugh. “No worries, I’ll drive to Mystic Falls and then Kaleb can drive on the way back.” Kaleb nods, assuring that that’s what would happen.</p><p> </p><p>     Josie looks at her friends and really smiles this time, not the fake one she gave them minutes before. It was times like this that she truly valued her friendships with them. As much as she loves her family and thinks about how great they are, her family would never be willing to do research on her dreams with her.</p><p> </p><p>     She checks the time. It’s 10:30 AM. “Alright, fine, let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p>     The group silently cheers and once out the door of the library, they rush towards Landon’s GMC Yukon. The boys tried to cheat, since 4/7ths of them have super speed, but Jade quickly reminds them they aren’t in the protection of Mystic Falls, where everyone was supernatural in town, along with very limited amounts of tourists.</p><p> </p><p>     So they keep walking.</p>
<hr/><p>     Hope Mikaelson was in Paris.</p><p> </p><p>     Recently, she had a lead here, thinking that she would find the one person who matters. The one person she’s been missing for a <em> long time </em>.</p><p> </p><p>     Heading towards her lead, she had a memory resurface. A memory filled with joy, filled with so much despair. So many emotions. The music box. The dancing. And then always waking up thinking she’s there, but she’s not. Having to grab the music box, play it, hold it, and cry. Then, another memory. A memory of her and her person, talking about Paris in bed. It’s always filled with smiles and giggles until it’s all over.</p><p> </p><p>     It’s always the same dreams, always the same memories. Always waking up and crying. It’s all gotten so bad, she doesn’t properly remember when it even happened. Was it before the incident? Or after? Was it during the Great War? Or way later?</p><p> </p><p>     It’s all a blur, but she knows that having <em> her </em> by her side would solve all these memory issues. She smiles, but it’s a blissful and painful smile all in one.</p><p> </p><p>     She finally makes it to the studio apartment of the vampire that gave her the lead on all of this in the 4th arrondissement. She knocks on the door and waits for him to come out.</p><p> </p><p>     She hears him walk all the way to the door and unlock it. He steps out and looks at her straight in the eye.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Eh bien, bien, bien. Si ce n'est pas la fille de Klaus Mikaelson. Vous êtes ici pour en savoir plus sur votre précieuse sorcière, non?” (<em> Well, well, well. If it isn’t the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson. You’re here to find out more about your precious witch, right? </em>)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     No response. Just a glare.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“J'aimerais pouvoir vous donner un semblant de bonne nouvelle, mais je n'ai pas grand-chose.” (<em> I wish I could tell you some semblance of good news, but I haven’t got much. </em> ) The man looks at her with pity. “Tu cherches depuis si longtemps, tout le monde le sait. Vous devriez simplement abandonner.” ( <em> You’ve been searching for so long, everyone knows this. Just give up already. </em>)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Hope hasn’t stopped staring at the man. Her expression was devoid of emotions. She was scaring the man to the point he began to move around a bit.</p><p> </p><p>     But that’s when the tribrid went for the kill. Literally. She ripped out his heart and dropped it on the floor. “Fais de beaux rêves en enfer, Alistair.” (<em> Sweet dreams in hell, Alistair. </em>)</p><p> </p><p>     Hope leaves with no hurry at all. She wants every supernatural in the 4th arrondissement to know that if they have no information for her, but show that they do, that this will be their fate. Death.</p>
<hr/><p>     Back in Mystic Falls, Caroline heads into town and goes to the witch shop. She was a force to be feared, storming in without a second thought all the way to the back. The witches all look up at her and for the second time today, tell their clients to step outside and wait for them to signal them in.</p><p> </p><p>     The vampire is angry. Her teeth are visible and so are her veins. “What the fuck does ‘re-completion has started, she’s beginning to remember too much’ even mean?”</p><p> </p><p>     Celeste comes from around and touches her right shoulder. “Caroline, calm down. It’s just─”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No. No, I won’t calm down. You need to explain to me what’s going on.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     A woman from afar retorts. “Your plan is going to complete shit. Your plan is going to keep backfiring on you and it will completely shatter  once the cards unravel and the words unscramble, puzzle fitting all in one and everything connects, makes sense. Your daughter is going through insanity because of the gaps in her memory that are coming to her in the form of these dreams. Sooner or later, she will remember everything and she will want her old life back.”</p><p> </p><p>     The blonde doesn’t even look in the woman's direction who spoke. “Fine, then I’m begging you all to delay this as much as possible. I need this. Please. She cannot remember the love she had for her. I won’t let my daughter take that trip down memory lane.”</p><p> </p><p>     With that, Caroline leaves the back room, out of the store, to the parking lot, and heads toward work.</p>
<hr/><p>     Klaus Mikaelson. The Great Evil.</p><p> </p><p>     And the rest of his family; Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard, and Hayley Marshall.</p><p> </p><p>     In the most perfect of conditions.</p><p> </p><p>     The hybrid strolls around the abattoir that was no longer his, the abattoir that belonged to his beloved daughter.</p><p> </p><p>     The daughter he was extremely distressed about.</p><p> </p><p>     Hayley looks at him rather worriedly and walks up to him. She puts her hand on his left shoulder. “Klaus, you’re not the only one that’s worried or that misses her. She’s my daughter, too. I’m just as concerned as you are. But you need to trust her and believe that she’s okay. Her heart and her mind have been made up, accepting that fact and firmly believing in it is what we need to do. It will give her the strength she needs to keep going in her journey.”</p><p> </p><p>     He turns to face her. Tears, they fill his face. “I trust her, Hayley. But she hasn’t even called, it’s been <em> so long </em> since we’ve seen her. And she’s the only one that can solve our Freya and Keelin problem.”</p><p> </p><p>     He looks away briefly. “This love will be the end of our daughter. She won’t ever let it happen again. She hates all of us. And she’s taking it all out on Hope. I’m sure of it. I’m terrified of when Hope finds out.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Nik, if she were to ever find out, I know my niece would not care at all about what Blondie has to say. She loves <em> her </em> too much to let her slip away from her grasp.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Rebekah gives him a serious look. Kol, Elijah, and Marcel nod at her statement. It was Elijah then who walked forward with his right hand in his pants pocket. “Our sister is right, Niklaus. Hope is determined. It is why we haven’t seen her or heard from her since then.”</p><p> </p><p>     Klaus turns to face the rest of his family. “I hope that you’re all right about this…”</p>
<hr/><p>     Josie and the rest of her friends finally arrived at their high school: Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. The only other school in Mystic Falls besides Mystic Falls High School, but the only school where most of the students weren’t even from Mystic Falls.</p><p> </p><p>     The dynamic of Salvatore Boarding School was an interesting one indeed. While most of the students weren’t locals, it was the only one that offered an education for all supernatural students of all factions. Vampires, werewolves, and witches learned to live in peace and coexist with one another. Whereas with Mystic Falls High School, only the local vampires and werewolves attended.</p><p> </p><p>     It was only fitting and obviously natural that a problem that was occurring to a witch would have answers at the one and only place that could offer the solution or a <em> possible solution </em>. Or, maybe even no solution at all, but it didn’t hurt to try and find it.</p><p> </p><p>     Landon took advantage of the fact that his old parking spot was empty and parked right there. Sometimes, it was a perk to go to a school where the majority of the students weren’t locals and didn’t have a car. But, for the phoenix, it felt odd and even slightly dreadful to be back at Salvatore. He was the only student that wasn’t a vampire, witch, or werewolf, and all the students wanted to make it painfully obvious that he was the only one of his kind there.</p><p> </p><p>     He was the last one to get out of the car. It made sense, though he wished he told his friends of the bad times that he also had here. He wishes he was oblivious to the hypocrisy of this place half the time, just like his friends.</p><p> </p><p>     Finally, after gathering as much strength as he could, he got out of the car and went after his friends, who were waiting for him at the front of the doors.</p><p> </p><p>     Jed motions to him. “Come on, bud. We’re waiting for you.”</p><p> </p><p>     Landon walks towards the group, Jade and Kaleb putting their arms around him while Jed hits him, as gently as a werewolf can, on the back of his head. For once, Landon feels safe walking in the halls of Salvatore.</p><p> </p><p>     Once at the library, they cracked down rather quickly for the research. Jade and Penelope were on the left side of the library, looking through each and every title that talked about witches and anything to do with dreams. The boys split up. Jed and Kaleb were on the far right side of the library, while Landon,  Josie, and MG were looking in the back right side.</p><p> </p><p>     Together, the seven of them searched high and low for <em> something, anything </em>. They foraged around for at least an hour and a half until Jade and Penelope found something, sending a quick message in their group chat so they don’t scream or cause any disturbances to other students.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>     MG had a point there. Josie makes a mental note to go with them later to the other libraries in town.</p><p> </p><p>     They meet in the middle of the library, where there are some tables. Landon and Kaleb had to get extra chairs from another table. Once they’re all sat down, Penelope and Josie begin to read the book to see what they could understand. After all, they’re the only witches in the group.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Jojo, do you see that?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Josie inhales deeply. “Yeah, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>     The book began with an inscription in French. An odd language to pick out of all the languages. Josie and Penelope look at each other. They know exactly what this means. “A French Quarter witch wrote this book.”</p><p> </p><p>     Jade looks at them in confusion. “French Quarter witch? As in, New Orleans French Quarter?”</p><p> </p><p>     Josie looks up and nods.</p><p> </p><p>     The vampire taps her fingers on the table. “Does this mean we would have to take a road trip to New Orleans?”</p><p> </p><p>     The guys all look at each other in awe. Penelope interjects then. “If this book doesn’t have many answers, then… Maybe, yeah. It seems like the French Quarter witches are the only ones that have written about this. Which is…. Really weird, if you ask me.”</p><p> </p><p>     The siphoner bites her lip. “My mother would never let me go to New Orleans.. This is gonna be an issue if this book won’t be much of an answer.”</p><p> </p><p>     The girls look at her and have the same thought out loud. “So lie.” They look at each other, Jade being the first to break away from Penelope Park’s gaze. Josie looks at them curiously before Jade speaks up. “If your mom won’t let you go there, then we can say we’re going to Disney World or something like that. Make it seem like a whole college adventure or whatever. I doubt she would ever find out you lied to her. Do you want to tell your sister about our idea?”</p><p> </p><p>     Josie considers this proposition. “No. She’d only tell mom or tell me I’m being stupid for chasing this all down. If we’re going to do this, we have to make sure Lizzie never suspects a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>     Landon looks at the girls. “Okay, before we plan this all out, we need to keep reading the book to see what’s even in it. It’s the only way we’re gonna find out something. You said that the title had something about spells and how it affects memory and dreams, right? So, let’s see if there're any spells here, maybe Penelope can use a spell on you?”</p><p> </p><p>     Penelope looks at the phoenix. “I would agree with you on this, but all these spells are in French. One mispronunciation and I could ruin everything and even hurt Josie. Let’s not risk it.”</p><p> </p><p>     MG interjects then. “Just keep reading, we’ll wait until you have something.”</p><p> </p><p>     And that’s what the girls did. They realize the book comprised spells that would affect the memory of somebody, it didn’t have to be a witch. In turn, there would be memory gaps and those memories would try to come in dreams. But it would start to get painful at some point and even cause mental health issues. It had the spell, and its reversal spell in one page. It was times like these that Josie was grateful for the existence of technology, as she used her phone to translate into English what the French Quarter witches wrote.</p><p> </p><p>     It was getting late, so Josie checked out the book and headed back to Whitmore with the group. As she went to her car and had to do the drive to Mystic Falls all by her lonesome, at least she realized one thing: it’s very possible that she and her friend group would go to New Orleans.</p><p> </p><p>     Once she arrived home, she ran upstairs so as to put the book on her desk and then came back down to be with her mom and sister. They had dinner and watched a movie together. When it was time for Lizzie and her to go to sleep, they said goodnight to Caroline, who wanted to stay up a little longer. </p><p> </p><p>     Finally alone in her room, Josie wanted to see if she could stay up a little longer and decipher more of the book, but sleep won.</p><p> </p><p>     And so did her dream.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> New Orleans, Louisiana - French Quarter - 1918 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>     The Great War was finally over.</p><p> </p><p>     And things were starting to get complicated in New Orleans.</p><p> </p><p>     For starters, the war had completely wrecked the New Orleans supernatural male population. On the other half of it all, the community had heard there were hunters of the three supernatural factions that were ravaging cities in Europe. The witches were beginning their circles. The vampires and werewolves were bracing for another war.</p><p> </p><p>     Josie saw herself in the center of it all, in the middle of a room filled with grimoires and various other spell books, with the one woman she sees in her dreams every single night.</p><p> </p><p>     The auburn-haired woman.</p><p> </p><p>     The woman had grabbed Josie’s hand, looking at her with fear in her eyes. A sentence here, a sentence there, a conversation lost in the dream.</p><p> </p><p>     As Josie looks towards the left, she notices something. The book. The book she checked out at the Salvatore School’s library.</p><p> </p><p>     She wakes up in a sweat, looking over to the book on her desk, which was glowing with a pure light and pure darkness of energy swirling around it.</p>
<hr/><p>     Back in Paris, in the 18th arrondissement, behind the Basilica of the Sacred Heart and the heart of Montmartre, Hope Mikaelson awoke, gasping and begging for oxygen to enter her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>     She checked her phone. It was only 9:00 AM, and she finally found the clue to everything.</p><p> </p><p>     She quickly ordered the next flight out and packed her bags.</p><p> </p><p>     It was time to go to the United States.</p><p> </p><p>     Specifically, the only other place where all supernaturals coexisted, for better or for worse.</p><p> </p><p>     Mystic Falls, Virginia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>exciting... exciting.... let me know about your thoughts and your theories, because yes, i'm interested</p><p>twitter: @thekeytoevrythn<br/>tumblr: @ao3user-thekeytoeverything</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>